everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelope Orsini
Penelope Orsini is the daughter of Preziosa from The She-Bear, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. Info Name: Penelope Orsini Age: 15 Parent's Story: The She-Bear Roommate: Ismene Laideron Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to find a nice prince who would love me even as a bear. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a bear with the help of a piece of wood. Storybook Romance Status: Carlo Piro and I are going out. We make a good couple. Oh Curses!" Moment: It's hard being a bear since people get scared easily. Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's nice to learn how to be a princess. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I hate being treated like an animal. Best Friends Forever After: Lucien D'Ane and Alexandra Pelz since they have similar parent stories. Character Appearance Average height, with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Wears a brown and beige striped sweater, black pants, and a headscarf with bear ears. Personality Penelope is very outgoing and friendly. She is quite fond of fashion and cooking. Biography Buon giorno! I'm Penelope Orsini, the daughter of Preziosa, My grandfather lost his wife, and wanted to remarry, but he could not find a bride who he found suitable. He then wanted to marry Mom, who was repulsed at the idea. An old woman gave her a piece of wood to put in her mouth, which would change her into a bear. She used it at dinnertime with her father and took off. She ran to another kingdom. A prince took her in. Mom lived in the garden. One day, the prince saw her combing her hair - she had removed the piece of wood, and he fell in love with her. Mom put the piece of wood back in, became a bear again, and fled. Dad went looking for the bear, for he knew it to be Mom. The servants found the bear and later Mom became a chambermaid. But Dad was wasting away, and he wanted to kiss her. His kiss removed the wood from Mom's mouth, making her human once more. Mom told her story to the prince and his mother, and Mom was able to marry the prince. My parents have been living in peace ever since. I'm one of three children. I have two younger siblings - Francesca, who is twelve, and Riccardo, who is nine. Mom later found out that her father had died without taking a new wife, so we can finally visit Mom's kingdom. I don't look like my mother much - I think I look more like my father. At Ever After High, I'm supposed to inherit Mom's role. I've got mixed feelings about it. I would like to be treated nicely as a bear, though I don't want to flee from a creepy father. I think I'm going to be Neutral. I'm a very outgoing girl. I'm also fashionable and I love shopping for clothes, especially new sweaters and jeans. My favorite color is brown and I enjoy having brown clothing. Princessology is a great place to learn about nice clothing. Sometimes I do cooking. I do it with my friends Lucien D'Ane and Alexandra Pelz, who are from stories similar to my mother's story. I'm not as good as Lucien and Alexandra, though, but I'm improving. Trivia *Penelope's surname means "bear" in Italian. *Penelope owns a pet sun bear cub named Coco. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Shapeshifters Category:The She-Bear Category:Bears Category:Italian